Your The Love
by Elizabeth S. Saxton
Summary: Bella left Forks after Edward leaves. She comes back to forks with some new friends. What will she say when she sees the Cullens have come back? Will she fall in love again? Jason Aldean's song Your the Love is the title. rated t for lang.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ugh I don't own anything**

**Jasper: That's right let it out *he hugs me patting my head as I sigh***

**Me: Thanks Jazz! *Kisses***

**Stephanie Meyer: Hey that's enough get back to the story. Pft why are you people reading this anyway?**

**Note: This is my first Fan fiction so be nice please!**

While I was on the plane I thought of my life after Edward.

I never wanted to leave forks it was just something I had to do. I left three days after Edward left me; his words strong in my mind. I wanted nothing to do with the memories of Edward and I that came to my mind every time I went out.

The first day I was a wreck I couldn't eat I couldn't even move. I was in shock and no one but Edward Cullen could get me out of my funk. I wasn't stupid though, I knew he was never coming back.

My second day I woke up screaming in a cold sweat from a dream that confused me because for once I didn't dream of Edward.

_*Flash Back*_

_The lightning whips light into my dungeon once again and another shriek accompanies it making me grimace and drift deeper into my mind, forgetting where I am. I now am in my living room, eating sausage, pineapple and M&M pizza, and laughing with my friends about some stupid reality television show that happened to be on. I look over to my best friend Jacob and I smile, he smiles back, but suddenly his face changed. It morphs into the face of someone I don't know, all I know is that she is the reason why I am in this prison, the reason my life cannot be what I want it to be, the reason I tried to end my life before it reached this point. She smiled a wicked smile and suddenly we were in my basement. I was tied to a pole, my clothes were tattered, and I was bleeding. I recognized this smile and I knew what was going to happen. She sauntered over smirking in my direction and spoke the words that would confirm that this night was going to be frightening and involve excruciating pain. "I do this only out of love for you baby." She pulled out a knife, took a step forward and he pulled his arm back- I was pulled out of my delusion by a blood curtailing scream, my own._

_*End Flash Back*_

Some how I felt like this wasn't a normal dream; it was one of those dreams that seem so real.

The next night I dreamt Edward walked in and stabbed me with the knife. I was so freaked out. I obviously was having issues and that wasn't something I wanted my family and friends to go through.

So I left.

I fled without a goodbye to any of my family or friends, I couldn't face them. I went to the one place I knew I wouldn't be followed or bothered by the Cullens; Texas. I loved it there. Texas was my fresh start. Being there helped me so much.

I wrote a book, with a pen name of course, about mine and Edward's story minus the mythical creatures. It was put on the best sellers list in New York along with my second book. The second is purely fiction it has nothing to do with me or the Cullens at all. I am currently working on my third book about everything that I have suffered through again minus the vampires.

Writing wasn't the only creative gene that I utilized. I painted many paintings and I sketch almost every day, but even though I get compliments for my work I know it isn't very good.

Texas, my saving grace, but only for so long…

I spent a year and a half there before I realized I needed to go back.

Not that I didn't want to stay in Texas I just couldn't. I thought that now that Victoria was no longer a problem I would be free to live my life vampire free.

Wrong.

Not all of the vampires that I met were bad though. I met Peter and Charlotte while I was gator hunting (yes gator), when they found out that I knew what they were and why I was they immediately befriended me.

But others that I met were not people I would even consider being friends with; like Maria for example. When she found out that I was staying with Peter she kidnapped me for three weeks. She was a horrible person to be around. Not being fed and being beaten were not my only fears with Maria. I was raped by one of her soldiers, but I'm the only one that knows that I wouldn't even dare tell the others. I am no longer the weak girl I once was.

I am a new person. I am strong. I hunt gators, bears, cougars, and vampires. Since I couldn't get away from vampires in Texas Peter helped me find ways to kill vampires without being changed.

Seeing as ripping apart vampires wasn't an option for me and I was constantly in danger it seemed like a good thing to learn. Together Peter, Charlotte and I came up with an acid that uses vampire venom to burn through a vampire's skin. It seems fake, doesn't it? Like there is no way that that could be possible, well it is and Peter has the scars to prove it. The only problem with the acid is I have to get it directly on them, slashing them with it will only get me so far.

Sucking out vampire venom was another thing I learned; a good thing too because I have almost as many scars as Charlotte now.

I have dealt with so much pain while away from home; physical, mental and emotional. I have had to see so much death, so much torture, and all of those who I saw it from friends I have made in Texas. And who was the reason for this? Maria.

With all the pain and suffering I went through I decided that my look didn't show the real me anymore. I was no longer Bella Swan, clumsy and shy; I am Bella Swan kick ass fighter and sexy bitch.

I no longer fear my body I embrace it, because most of the time it is what gets my ass out of trouble. Skinny jeans, short skirts, or tiny shorts are worn at all times. I wear tops that Jessica would approve of, if you know what I mean. Black, red, white, and silver are my colors of choice, and my cowboy hat is warn most of the time.

You could say I have been transformed from a small town girl from Forks, to a big town country girl. I fit in well in Texas in ways that I never would in Forks.

What can I say I am a new Bella. I am sexy, I am strong, and I am powerful.

I live by one phrase: Fight to live to fight again another day. That phrase has saved my life countless times and I am sure it will continue to as I make my way back to Forks with Peter and Charlotte at my side, and back to the Cullens.

**Hey Y'all I hope you liked it, but please R&R cuz I am not really sure what to do next!! **

**Love Liz 3 **


	2. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews!!! Keep reading and reviewing!**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in a bed, not any bed Edward's bed. I looked around the room to see if Edward was there but he wasn't so I got out of bed, still wearing the clothes that I wore on the plane, and walked to the stares. I heard talking.

I walked down a few steps so I could hear better.

"You've got to be kidding me Gators really? Awesome!" I recognized Emmett's voice and a smacking sound which I guessed was Rose hitting him. I snickered. Of course the Cullens would be expecting me to be the same girl I once was. Boy would they be in for a surprise.

I walked the rest of the way down stares. Everyone looked up. I ruffled my hair and took a seat next to peter on the couch. "Talking about anything interesting?" I asked to no one in general.

"Yeah I was just telling them about the gators you took down back home." I scoffed.

"I said interesting Pete, that's old news." When the both Edward's and Emmett's mouth gaped at the exact same moment, I started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be fighting alligators Bella." Edward said his arms crossed.

"I guess your right" Peter and Charlotte looked at me incredulously "I guess I'll just stick to hunting vampires instead." Emmett stifled a laugh and Edward glared at him.

"I'm serious, love, you should be more careful you're only human after all." I narrowed my eyes. How dare he call me love after all of this? That bastard still thinks he has control of me. Ugh!

"Excuse me Edward, but I believe I stopped being your 'love' when you left me in the freaking woods! Second, I will not be careful just because you say so. I have a better sense of self preservation than you ever thought I did, why else do you think I'm back in Forks? I didn't come back to become your puppet, Edward, so butt out!" Peter put a calming hand on my knee and squeezed. It did little, but it was enough to get me to realize that I needed to get out of there.

"Bella please listen to me…"I cut him off.

"I'm sorry I need to go, it was nice seeing you all again. Peter give me my keys." I made a beeline to the door when Edward came up behind me and spun me around. He pushed me against the door.

"Bella, I never stopped loving you." He gazed into my eyes with a look that might have dazzled me before. He lent down to kiss me with his eyes closed. I grabbed my alligator skin wallet out of my back pocket and placed it in front of my lips. He actually started kissing it; that was until he could hear Emmett's booming guffaw along with my snicker and everyone else's chuckles. Once he stopped kissing my wallet (I'm so going to need to disinfect that later) he looked at me with a dumbfounded look. I sighed.

"Edward you caused me hell. You may love me, but I have moved on, I suggest you do the same." And with that I walked out the door and climbed into my new black Chevy truck, and drove off.

________________________________Later___________________________________

I was heading back to the Cullens, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye; vampire.

I changed into my sports bra and shorts and strapped the acid on the inside of the shorts. I got out of the car locked it and walked down to where I saw the vampire.

I walked into the ally and suddenly I was pushed face first into a brick wall crushing my left shoulder with its force. Fuck ouch.

"Hey there, doll. What is a pretty thing like you doing out here all by your self?" I whispered into my ear; making me shiver involuntarily.

"Same thing you are" I took my right hand grabbed the acid from my leg and poured some of it down his back "hunting."

He fell back in agony. I crouched over him. "See what happens when you go for someone out of your league?" I used to acid to dismember him when I heard sirens. "Fuck!" I ran to the truck with the body and tossed it into the passenger seat once I unlocked it. "Shiter, shiter, shiter, shit, fucking shit!" the sirens got closer. I turned the key bringing my truck to life and road out of there going 20 miles above the speed limit.

By the time I made it back to the Cullen's place my arm hurt like a bitch, the body was working on putting its self back together and my truck was dirty. Great! Not. Edward and the rest of the family rushed out once they heard my truck pull in. Peter came up to the truck opening my door.

"Where, the fuck, were you? We were—"He paused looking from my arm to the twitching remains of the vampire in my truck.

"You were what? Worried? Well for your information I am alright; thanks for your concern mother." I said sarcastically as I jumped out of the truck and proceeded to walk to the passenger door.

"What the hell happened to you?" He hollered at me. I felt Jasper send a calming wave. Peter took a deep breath.

"Thanks Jasper" I said in a normal tone. I knew he would hear me. "Peter calm yourself. I was on my way home and this bastard attacked me." I said in my innocent voice. Yes I am stretching the truth a little, but Peter tends to get a little harsh when it comes to me getting hurt. "And besides I've gotten worse from a gator. Will you help me dispose of this" I motioned toward the vampire who was currently staining my leather seats with his venom. "Garbage"

"Fine, step aside; why couldn't you finish it anyway?" he asked grabbing the corpse from my truck and tossing him onto the grass.

"Cops were near by; couldn't risk it." I grabbed my lighter from the glove compartment and tossed it to Charlotte who had started ripping apart the vampire into smaller pieces. Peter sighed.

"Please let Carlisle look at your arm?" It came out as a question. He knows I don't like doctors, but he is looking at me with his puppy dog face and I can't say no to that. At least I don't feel like it right now.

"Fine. Carlisle, would mind taking a look?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Of course we'll go in my office." I walked with him. When I looked at Edward He looked like he wanted to cry. I know he broke my heart and he pissed me off no more than a few hours ago, but I can't help but to feel bad for the guy.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long, but it is here now so I hope you like it. I have also been having some writers block so I may be cranking out some one-shots until I get back in the game. **

**Love, Liz**


	3. Not Good Enough For The Lioness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my nightmares… even though I wish I didn't…**

Jaspers POV:

I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. "Peter, Charlotte?" I saw two of my oldest friends in the doorway, not that I didn't want them here, but why were they here. They told me they would never leave Texas, yet here they were.

"Hey man." Peter fist bumped me. "We need to talk."

"Okay, what about?" I leaned against the door frame. I could sense Charlotte's nervousness coming at me in waves.

"We need your help" she blurted out. Peter dropped his head, he never liked showing weakness, that was something we shared.

"What with?" I asked. My curiosity getting the better of me.

"Remember that friend I emailed you about? Well Maria is after her and we can't keep her in Texas we figured she would be safe here." Wow, Maria; that was someone I didn't think I would hear about again. I looked back at the Cullens and Carlisle nodded his head towards me.

I shrugged "Sure bring 'er in." Charlotte ran back to the car carrying out a pale white figure. I recognized the scent before I saw her. "Bella, that's the new friend? What is wrong with her? Why are you carrying her like that?"

"Take a chill pill Jasper she's asleep and yes we met her in Houston." Charlotte brought Bella in and laid her on the couch; Edward immediately rushed to her side and started smoothing her hair back.

"Explain now." I said bluntly to Peter and Charlotte while still looking down at the unconscious girl that once was such a big part of my family.

"Alright..." Charlotte said while looking at Peter for some assistance.

"Well, " Peter started "long story short, from what I know, Bells here left Forks almost immediately after y'all left and fled to Texas, met me and Char, got into some trouble with some other vampires, kicked some ass, got kidnapped by Maria, stayed with her for what six months?" Charlotte nodded.

"What do you mean she got into trouble with some vampires?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

Edward carefully lifted Bella and ran her to his room so he could be more comfortable while they others talked. His emotions were filled with longing, love, and a bit of worry for 'his' Bella. From what Peter was saying about Bella, I have a feeling that she isn't the same person as she once was.

"Well let's just say some vampires found out that she knew about us and they weren't very happy. Maria on the other hand couldn't get enough of Bella, once she found out her, well I guess you could call them, talents Bella became Maria's new target.

"What talents are you talking about, that girl can barely walk without falling and nearly killing herself." Emmett chuckled, but stopped as soon as Edward and Rose started glaring.

"Bella has her bad moments, but when she's fighting she is as graceful as a lioness hunting her pray." Peter said seriously.

"Bella hunting seriously…" he was about to go on, but decided to stop before he got hit or worse.

"Yes Bella, she hunts alligators, bears…"

"Bella, my Bella, hunting alligators that is absolutely absurd." Edward said cutting Peter off.

I heard someone walking down the steps, it's just Bella, I told myself. I looked outside the front window and saw that the sun was starting to rise. I hadn't realized that we had been talking for that long. Bella cascaded down the last of the steps and once she reached the bottom she ruffled her hair a little and sauntered over to Peter, sitting next to him. God she's beautiful... WHAT?? Did I really just think that??

"Talking about anything interesting?" she asked.

"Yeah I was just telling them about the gators you took down back home." she scoffed. What does she not think that we would find the sweet and innocent little Bella hunting alligators would be interesting?

"I said interesting Pete, that's old news." I guess not. As soon as she said that both Edward's and Emmett's mouth gaped at the exact same moment, I tried to hold in my laughter; Bella was radiating so much amusement it was hard to not bust out in a fit of laughter, but I managed to hold it in unlike Bella who started laughing at my stunned brothers. "What?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be fighting alligators Bella." Edward said his arms crossed.

"I guess your right" Peter and Charlotte looked at her incredulously "I guess I'll just stick to hunting vampires instead." Emmett stifled a laugh and Edward glared at him. She has grown so much, I think I like the person she has become.

"I'm serious, love, you should be more careful you're only human after all." she narrowed my eyes. I could feel the resentment and hatred towards Edward roll off in waves, I almost felt bad for the guy, but in my opinion he deserved what was coming for him.

"Excuse me Edward, but I believe I stopped being your 'love' when you left me in the freaking woods! Second, I will not be careful just because you say so. I have a better sense of self preservation than you ever thought I did, why else do you think I'm back in Forks? I didn't come back to become your puppet, Edward, so butt out!" she yelled at Edward. Thats my girl give it to 'im good! Peter put a calming hand on her knee and squeezed. I think i'm going nuts.

"Bella please listen to me…"she cut him off. Good for her.

"I'm sorry I need to go, it was nice seeing you all again. Peter give me my keys."

She practically ran to the door once Peter gave her the keys, but Edward was faster and pinned her to the door. I could tell that Emmett, Peter and I were holding back a growl; he should know better than to do that. Can't he tell that she doesn't want to be near him?

"Bella, I never stopped loving you." Edward said. He leaned in to kiss her. I can't believe that he would do that he says Bella has no sense of self preservation, yet he was the one that was feeding him self to the lion, or should I say lioness. She did something I didn't believe, she took out her wallet and stuck it in front of my idiotic brother's face, and he started hissing it! Ha! I guess he was more desperate than I thought. This time I couldn't hold in my laughter and neither could the rest of the family, I guess I was projecting, but Edward finally got the message and stopped kissing the wallet.

"Edward you caused me hell. You may love me, but I have moved on, I suggest you do the same." With that Bella left; she not only left my family's house, but she left my brother for good, something she should have done a while back.

Bella had been gone for a long time and everyone was on edge, especially Char and Peter. So when we heard her truck pull in they were the first to run out to meet her, or should I say scold her.

"Where, the fuck, were you? We were—" worried so worried about you. God where the hell were you! Peter paused, but I just wanted to continue for him. I hope she isn't hurt. How is it poeeible to care for a person so much in so little time? I noticed she was feeling anxious so I sent her a wave of calm

"Thanks Jasper" Bella said when she noticed that I had sent a wave of calm. "Peter calm yourself. I was on my way home and this bastard attacked me." she said trying to sound innocent, but I could see past that. "And besides I've gotten worse from a gator. Will you help me dispose of this" she motioned toward something in her car. "Garbage" What has she gotten worse from the alligator? Wait I smell blood, fuck she is hurt.

"Fine, step aside; why couldn't you finish it anyway?" he asked grabbing what looked like vampire remains from her car. How the hell did that get there? And how the fuck was he ignoring her blood? He was the one that drank from humans for fuck's sake. God I guess Peter wasn't lying when he said Bella hunting wasn't an uncommon occurrence; form the sound of his voice it seemed like this was something that she had done before.

"Cops were near by; couldn't risk it." she grabbed a lighter from the glove compartment and tossed it to Charlotte who had started ripping apart the vampire into smaller pieces. Peter sighed.

"Please let Carlisle look at your arm?" It came out as a question. I could tell Peter was hesitant on asking that, but I don't understand why, Bella should be more than used to seeing doctors by now especially Carlisle.

"Fine; Carlisle, would mind taking a look?" Why do I feel like she doesn't want anything to do with our family anymore?

"Of course we'll go in my office." Carlisle said. They walked into the house, and the rest of us followed close behind.

Alright I have a few questions for Bella now:

Why and how is she killing vampires?

What the hell is going on with Maria?

Why is she lying about being in pain?

And then there are the questions for me:

Do I like the new Bella? Yes.

Will Edward kill me if I do? Not if I can hide it he won't.

Do I even have a chance with her? No probably not.

God why is my life so difficult…

**Soooooooooooo sorry for not writing my sister got in a car accident and almost died. She needs me right now and with school, my sister, work, and winter guard I barely have time to sleep. Please forgive me, but my postings my be a bit irregular for the next few months, but be patient I will post eventually. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you liked my Jasper POV! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. **

**Love, Liz 3**


	4. Read Me!

_**Authors Note:**_

Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I have a few things I would like to say:

First For those of you (who actually read my authors notes at the end of each chapter) who commented about the status of my sister here you go:

My sister was in a car crash. She ran into a garbage truck (his fault not my sisters) and she literally went under it. They had to take the top of the car off to get her out. She is suffering from memory problems due to a severe concussion; she also suffers from Post Dramatic Stress Disorder, and she is in a lot of pain. She got in the accident a while ago but she is still having a lot of problems. Thank you thank you thank you for all of those who care enough to comment about it in my reviews!! My sister's car accident is the reason that I haven't been writing, but I will try to be better with updating.

Also to answer your question ihave2bugs Alice will be coming in shortly you will just have to wait, but I can tell you that she will be causing a bit of drama in the near future.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers I love y'all sooooo much you rock!!!!!!!

PS let me know if you have any ideas on how the story will go and you may just get your idea in the story!! Also I am thinking of adding a little pack drama into the story. Tell me what you think!

Yet again love you guys!!

Love,

Liz 3


End file.
